


Elements & Senses

by astraplain



Category: Gorgeous Carat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate moment between Ray and Florian, told in a pair of double-drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elements & Senses

Title: Elements 

Droplets of water cascade down Florian's body like tiny pieces of silk. He shivers, his mouth opening to draw in air and water – basic elements – reminding him that he is part of something much larger than the space taken by his slender frame.

Heat passes along one shoulder and down his back, scattering the water droplets. He presses back against the sensation, seeking, demanding. More. He would shout it to the heavens if he knew how, but thought has evaporated like fire transforming water into steam.

He turns his head, instinct driving him and a gust of warm breath makes a line of droplets dance lightly across his cheek. Ray and Yes and Please sing in his mind, three of only a handful of words still remaining. All the others have fled, along with reason and his clothing. What use has he for linen when there is satin skin and silken water?

Perhaps he'll end his existence like this, a willing sacrifice to the elements; tumbled by wind, consumed by fire, held by the earth, engulfed by water. A million tiny droplets flowing over him, into him, the last and sweetest placed on his lips, a gift from his beloved.

*****

Title: Senses 

The water is sweet and Ray takes it in greedily, his tongue sliding across his own palm, trading one type of moisture for another. Florian is a line of wildfire across his body and his vision is filled with amethyst and gold.

The scents of fragrant oils and desire make him lightheaded, but he's coherent enough to counter Florian's sensual assault and with one of his own. Florian rewards him with a moan of delight so wanton that it would set more than a few tongues wagging if overheard.

Ray's tongue has better things to do than spread gossip, preferring to join his hands in spreading Florian. The silken flesh seems warmer than usual and Ray buries his nose against that warmth and breathes in the essence of his lover.

They press against each other knowing they can never have enough; that there will always be the need for more - a lingering look, a sensual touch, a savored taste, a scent inhaled deeply or a moan that fades slowly.

A million sensations nearly overwhelm him and Ray reaches out blindly, mouth open in a desperate cry. Florian responds, embracing Ray until the chaos fades away into a gentle kiss.


End file.
